


Out with the Old, in with the New

by KakesuWolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakesuWolf/pseuds/KakesuWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: girls must become healers or housewives, men must become with nobles warriors and with peasants they have the other jobs (blacksmith, baker, merchant, exe) but two twins realize if they want to do what they love most they must switch roles when they come to live in a dojo far from the place they grew up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out with the Old, in with the New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Angel is mine and so are all the original characters so please don’t use them without asking! I also own the plot and you all know who is not mine because I am not in any way Rick
> 
> Parings: Will Solace and Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang.  
> and sorry for my stupidly short chapter...

Chapter 1

Angel’s POV

Staring out the window of the carriage I close my now blue eyes thinking, while my brother and I have switched places before it has never been so IMPOTENT that we are not found out. I sighed and looked over at my brother who was twirling his now black waves and worrying his currently crimson lip he glaced at me with his disguised eyes full of worry

“Watashitachi ga kyatchi sa reta baai, wareware wa nani o suru?” what will we do if we are caught?

I looked at him before replying “Wareware wa shimasen... Shikashi, wareware wa sō kanōsei ni... Yoku wareware wa, karera ga iu yō ni 'nagare ni iku' ni motanakereba naranai” we will not...but on the unlikely possibility we are... well we shall have to 'go with the flow' as they say

he nodes leaning against the door “Watashitachiha otagai matawa jibun jishin no yō ni furumaubeki ka?” should we act like each other or ourselves?

His voice was barley a whisper though whisper or shout I could hear him just the same, the only reason we spoke aloud was so there was no suspicion. We always speak in Japanese though no one in the guards know the language so we can speak all we like in it.

“Jibun jishin wa, anata wa watashi o yattenokeru koto wanaito watashi mo haredearu koto no shindeshimau” ourselves, you would never pull me off and I would die of being too sunny

 

He grinned and nodded at me he seemed more cheerful at hearing he didn’t have to play grumpy and broody “Watashitachiha dōjō ni donokurai o eru made?” how long till we get to the dojo? I glanced up at him “Sugu ni” soon he nodded closing his eyes leaning back when his breath evened out I knew he was asleep.


End file.
